Matchmaker
by Kammie Celeek
Summary: Ochaco had never had the best luck with relationships. But with so many of her friends in happy ones, she decides to resort to an old-fashioned method: asking her mother to find her a match. She didn't think she'd find her soulmate.


Relationships were hard.

Ochaco knew that better than most people. She'd tried dating so many times, and every time she ended up burned when the guy either broke it off because he lost interest or she broke it off because he wanted to move faster than she was comfortable with. Or the relationship went stale and she broke it off just to get a sense of herself back. Not once had any of them lasted longer than a couple months. And now here she was—twenty-three years old and her friends were urging her to find somebody to settle down with. No matter how many times she insisted she wasn't ready, they insisted that she'd be happy to have somebody in her life who cared about her. It didn't help that most of them were in happy relationships of their own that made her a bit jealous. So to get them off her back, she agreed to look for somebody, anybody, to date.

That was how she'd ended up where she was now—in front of her mother, who had reached out to some old friends to try and find a guy for Ochaco to try dating. But it seemed like every single one had something wrong with him, at least according to Aya Uraraka. None of them were good enough for her.

"I have one more friend I can try. I've known her since I was in high school, and I think her son is your age."

"He's not in his thirties?"

"I guess I forgot you'd be more comfortable with someone your own age! Her name is Inko Midoriya."

Midoriya… the name sounded familiar.

"Mom, is it really okay that I'm going this route?"

"You mentioned you're having trouble meeting people. And no offense to your friends, but I don't exactly trust the types that they come in contact with." Aya finished typing out the message to Inko and sent it. "There. Now all we have to do is wait."

Just a couple of minutes later, there was a reply. Aya smiled and showed her daughter the email Inko had sent.

_Aya!_

_ I was so surprised to get your message! So your daughter's looking for a match—what a coincidence! I was just telling my boy that it's time for him to meet somebody. He had the reaction you'd expect from someone as shy as he is. I think that it would be great for them to meet; even if they don't end up dating, at the very least they'll make great friends! Why don't you bring Ochaco by Saturday evening—say, six o'clock? I can't wait!_

_ -Inko._

"Well, that's settled! We're going to go meet them on Saturday!"

"Just… meet them? No date?"

"Her son is very shy. She's told me that before. I think he should get comfortable with you before the two of you start dating."

"Huh. A couple of my friends had their parents doing this for them and all they had were horror stories. I mean, Momo hated most of the people she was set up with and Kazumi was disowned by her father when she chose somebody who wasn't even part of the circle he wanted her to marry into."

"You know that your father and I would never do that to you, right?"

"Right."

"All we want is for you to be happy. And if it takes finding the child of an old friend for you to get your confidence up, then I'm happy to oblige."

"Great. Now, what should I wear?"

"Just something casual—a skirt and a nice blouse. Nothing too crazy or formal. We're just going to their house."

Ochaco nodded.

_Four days. Four days until I meet my first match._

* * *

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks, Kazumi."

"No, seriously, going for a _match_ is fucking stupid as hell."

"Bakugo's really rubbing off on you, huh?"

Currently, Ochaco was visiting her best friend, Kazumi—the same Kazumi who'd been disowned by her father for going against family tradition and finding her own significant other rather than going through the match system. The problem hadn't been her appearance; she was rather pretty with her clear skin and large ice-blue eyes that complimented her long white hair that was currently tied in a ponytail. No, according to Enji Todoroki, his youngest daughter's problem was that she was far too rebellious, stubborn, and strong-willed. She had no interest in the conservative dress and traditional roles of a wealthy household, instead preferring fitted t-shirts and shorts that ended a quarter of the way down her thigh like the ones she was wearing that day as well as having the freedom to choose what she wanted to do with her life.

"That's bound to happen after a year of living together. Okay, so spill: who is this guy you're meeting?"

"What's going on with Round Face?" asked Bakugo, coming into the kitchen/dining room/living room with some groceries.

"She asked her mom to find her a guy."

"After she watched all that bullshit go down with the sperm donor last year?"

"Hey!" Ochaco protested. "I only asked because I'm a little nervous and thought maybe Mom could find me somebody to start. She actually rejected most of them because she thought they weren't good enough."

"Ha. That's how it starts," Kazumi warned. "They'll do screening, saying that they 'want the best for you' and that you'll 'thank them later'. Who is this guy, anyway?"

"I don't know his first name." Bakugo tossed a beer to Kazumi, who caught it with one hand while he cracked open one for himself. "Only his mom's name. Inko Midoriya."

Bakugo started coughing and spluttering, causing his girlfriend to leap up and ensure he wasn't dying. When the fit was over, he fixed Ochaco with a look.

"You're meeting fucking _Deku_."

"Deku? That's his name?"

"No it's not, you ass!" snapped Kazumi, smacking him on the arm.

"You know him, too?"

"He was like, the only match I went out on a date with. And his name's Izuku, not Deku. He's a total sweetheart but he's so shy and not my type. Luckily, he introduced me to Kacchan here."

"Only good thing that nerd ever did for me," grumbled Bakugo. "Look, Round Face, what you need to do is try to not upset the guy too much."

"Wait, how was Izuku in Kazumi's pool of matches if you knew him?"

"Simple—he has some seriously stupid-good luck. Toshinori Yagi took him as an heir to his company and that was the match Old Bastard wanted to stick. It backfired."

"Big-time," agreed Kazumi.

"Wait… I _knew_ the name sounded familiar! Isn't he like some kind of business genius?! And isn't the All-Might Co. one of the most powerful companies in the world?!"

"Exactly why Kazumi was supposed to marry him. But the nerd decided that she should meet me instead."

Ochaco blinked.

_So Izuku's the reason Kazumi and Bakugo met…?_

_ Reason enough to meet him in person, I guess…_

"If he's the guy you're meeting, then don't sweat it," Kazumi said.

"You sure changed your tune quickly!"

"Because I thought you were meeting some creep in his thirties—not one of the sweetest guys in the world!" Bakugo cleared his throat and she smacked his arm again. "Oh, shut up. You know you're an asshole."

"Well, I'd better head out," Ochaco sighed. "I'll see you two later."

"See you, Chaco!" Kazumi waved and Bakugo went to start putting the groceries away.

Ochaco could see how much love and respect there was between them. She'd watched everything unfold, all the drama between their respective families and the screaming matches and the tears. How soon Kazumi had been tossed out on her ass and left with nothing, and how quickly Bakugo had moved to pick up the pieces of his girlfriend's shattered life despite not having much himself. Not to mention how quickly his mother had practically adopted her son's girlfriend.

It was hard to believe how far they'd come in a year.

* * *

Saturday arrived before Ochaco was ready. She put on a white camisole under a pink cardigan that her mother had bought a few months earlier, along with a dark blue skirt. Then she and her mother (her father had been busy with work) headed to the Midoriya house.

Given that Izuku was heir to one of the most wealthy corporations in the world, it was a modest house—two floors, in a neighborhood that Ochaco knew most people with that kind of wealth wouldn't even visit on a dare. Aya rang the doorbell and smiled at her daughter as footsteps approached the door. It opened to reveal a cheerful woman with green hair.

"Hello, Aya!"

"Inko, it's good to see you!" The two women embraced and then Inko turned her attention to Ochaco.

"My goodness, Aya! You didn't tell me how pretty she was!"

"Well, I thought it was best to leave _some things_ a surprise."

"Come in, both of you."

Ochaco and Aya were led through the house to a living room where a tea set was already sitting on the table. Inko invited them to make themselves at home while she went upstairs to get her son, who was hard at work according to her. Ochaco gripped the side of the couch, her nerves getting to her once again as everything that could _possibly_ go wrong with meeting Izuku flashed through her mind. Aya gently squeezed her daughter's hand to comfort her.

Inko returned, followed by a young man with fluffy green hair and freckles. He wore a simple blue button-down shirt and khaki pants, but it was the look on his face that made Ochaco feel a lot better.

_He's more nervous than I am!_

"Izuku, this is Aya Uraraka and her daughter, Ochaco."

"P-pleased to m-meet you!" Izuku stammered, bowing. He was shaking with fear.

He sat down across from Ochaco while Inko and Aya began to talk like the old friends they were. Neither of them seemed to notice how Izuku was trembling, or that Ochaco was trying to think of something to say. At least, not for the first few minutes. Then Aya glanced over and winced.

"Izuku, Ochaco, why don't the two of you go for a walk?" she suggested. "It must be awkward to have your mothers here and try to get to know each other."

"W-we will. Th-thank you, Mrs. Uraraka," Izuku replied. They both stood up and headed to the door, where Izuku put on a pair of red sneakers and Ochaco put her black kitten heels back on.

Outside, they walked along the street. Izuku was still shaking with how nervous he was, so Ochaco decided she should break the ice.

"You're really nervous about this, aren't you?" she asked gently.

"I-is it that obvious?" he sighed.

"Kinda, yeah."

"I've only done the match thing once before, and that didn't exactly… end the way anybody expected it to. I screwed up the girl's life."

"No, you didn't."

"I did! She got disowned by her father because I introduced her to Kacchan."

"She's happier now." He gave her a confused look. "That girl you matched with before? She's my best friend. Right now, she and Bakugo are living in a tiny apartment but she's happier than she ever was when she was living with her family. So really, you did her a favor. She doesn't blame you."

"That's a relief," he laughed. He seemed to be a little less nervous. "S-so, what made you try the match system?"

"Well, my friends have all been urging me to find somebody. Most of them are in relationships and they thought I'd be happier if I was in one, too. I asked my mom to find me somebody just so I could get my feet wet. It's been a while since I've been on a date, anyway."

"Oh. Guess I'm not what you were expecting."

"I didn't expect you to be so _nervous_. Am I that scary?"

"N-no! You're really nice! I'm just… terrible at talking to girls."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm terrible with relationships. I just seem to have a knack for picking the wrong guys who only want me for one reason, or the super-boring ones that make me exhausted from trying to make it more engaging. At least you're easy to talk to."

"Thanks." He smiled.

_Ba-dump._

"Let's go to the park. It's quiet there and it's a good place to have a conversation."

She followed him and wondered why her heart was beating so fast when he'd smiled at her. Was it because it was a big, beaming grin that made her feel safe? Or was it because he seemed like he could be a good friend to her should she need him? Whatever it was, she welcomed it because it flooded her with a warmth that she rarely got to feel, a feeling that she welcomed over the cold rejection she typically got from her potential partners.

* * *

"Oh my God, I'm freaking out!"

"Would you calm down? You're just going to see a movie."

"Easy for _you_ to say! _You've_ been in a relationship for over a year! Mine have never lasted longer than a couple months!"

Kazumi sighed. Ochaco was trying to pick an outfit to wear on her first date with Izuku and blowing everything out of proportion. The former member of the Todoroki family stood up and crossed the room to Ochaco's closet.

"Well, for starters, you don't want to go too fancy. Movies are _casual_. So, my suggestion would be a nice blouse and a skirt with leggings or tights on underneath. That's what I wear when I go out with Kacchan."

"…what do you and Bakugo even do on dates?"

"Grab food. See a movie. Play games to see what we can get away with in public."

"You two have a very strange relationship." Kazumi shrugged.

"We both have a fascination with bending the rules. That's all. Look, you and Izuku are two very different people from me and Kacchan. What works for us isn't necessarily going to work for you. For instance, you're far more modest than I am when it comes to how you dress. And Izuku is far more bashful than Kacchan."

"Oh, I get it. So we have to figure it out ourselves."

"Bingo!"

Ochaco nodded and picked out a pink blouse and a white cardigan to wear over it along with a white skirt. She also chose to go with tights instead of leggings or stockings, the article patterned with the night sky made of glitter. White flats went onto her feet.

"What about hair and makeup?"

"Ochaco."

"Right. I don't wear it anyways…"

Kazumi took out a tube of mascara and some lip gloss, pulling a black headband off the dresser. Without another word, she applied the items and Ochaco smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Wow… thanks, Kazumi."

"Don't mention it. Now, go on your date, have a good time, and live happily ever after."

"KAZUMI!"

"I know, it's the first date. Good luck anyway."

Ochaco headed out, locking her apartment before she and Kazumi headed to the train station. They separated so Kazumi could go home and Ochaco could meet with Izuku at the movies downtown. There was still an hour until the movie started, so she'd be early. She could prepare herself for seeing Izuku again.

He was already there.

She yelped upon seeing him waiting for her, getting his attention.

"Oh, h-hi," he greeted her. "You're early, too."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Only a couple minutes. Sorry, I like to be early for things."

"Me, too. It helps me make sure I can get places on time."

_Ba-dump._

_ Ba-dump._

_ Ba-dump._

Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure he could hear it.

"S-so, I already bought our tickets—"

"Y-you did?! Here, let me pay you back…"

"No! Um… I wanted to pay for you. It's fine!"

_Oh my God… he's so sweet…_

"In that case, let me pay for snacks, at least."

"Sure, that's fair." He smiled broadly.

The movie was some action film about superheroes—the latest in a franchise that Ochaco had been following for years now. She hoped that Izuku wouldn't judge her too harshly for her reactions; she had a habit of getting _way_ too into the movies while she watched them. It was something her friends had learned to deal with over the years.

But Izuku was just as into the movie as she was.

_The nerd decided she should meet me instead._

She'd thought Bakugo was just insulting Izuku by calling him a nerd, but no; the explosive blonde was just describing someone he'd known since childhood. It comforted her that she wasn't alone in her nerdy interests. Kazumi wasn't especially into superheroes, and her other friends preferred video games to movies. So having somebody to go with her felt… nice.

* * *

Once the movie was over, they headed out of the theater. There was a bit of an awkward silence as they walked. Izuku cleared his throat.

"So, um… would you mind if we got some tea?" he asked.

"Tea?"

"Yeah. I know this tea shop not too far from here. The owner's really nice and they have good tea."

"Okay, then."

Despite Izuku's glowing review of the shop, there wasn't anybody inside. It was a little out-of-the-way but not too far off the beaten path. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. Almost immediately, a short woman with long, dark pink hair tied back in pigtails came rushing out from behind the counter.

"Izuku!" she greeted him warmly.

"Hi, Manami."

"I see you've brought a guest today! It's been a while since you've brought a new one."

"Hello," Ochaco spoke up. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka."

"Manami Aiba." She snapped her fingers and pointed at Ochaco. "You'd like green tea, no sugar, with a side snack of… mochi!"

"Wow, yeah! How'd you know?"

"I'm good at reading people, at least when it comes to their preferences in food and beverages here. Izuku is partial to green tea as well, and he just likes it on its own with a tiny bit of honey."

The green-haired young man chuckled sheepishly as Manami bustled into the back.

"Is she the owner?" Izuku sat down across from Ochaco.

"No, but she's primarily in charge of customer service."

"She seems sweet."

"Manami is one of the nicest people I've ever met. She's been working here since this place opened while I was in high school. I found it about then."

"They… don't get much business, do they."

"It's not their fault. People are more concerned with finding something quick, easy, cheap, and popular than actually finding something that's worth their time and money."

"You brought someone else here before?"

"This is where I brought Kacchan to meet Kazumi. That's another good thing about it being so out-of-the-way—it's away from prying eyes and the media."

Manami ran out of the back room, placing two flower-patterned porcelain cups on matching saucers in front of the two. She returned soon after with a plate of mochi for Ochaco before bowing and rushing back to the kitchen.

_The tea is good. And so is the mochi._

"I come here a lot," he sighed. "It's a nice place to relax and just… forget. Forget that I have so many people depending on me and how much is resting on my shoulders."

"That's awful. About the stress, I mean. It's nice that you have a place to relax."

"Thanks." His phone started to ring. "I have to take this real quick."

"Go ahead." She smiled at him and he stepped outside.

Her own phone began to buzz.

_How goes your date with Human Puppy?_

_**Human Puppy?**_

_Like you took a puppy and made it a human being._

_ That's Izuku._

_**It's going fine.**_

_** We decided to get tea after the movie.**_

_Ooh I know where you went._

_ Gentle & La Brava's._

_**Izuku said this is where he brought Bakugo to meet you.**_

_Yeah._

_ We go there when we want to have a more heart-to-heart type of date._

_**That's… really sweet.**_

_It was Kacchan's idea, actually._

_**I didn't take Bakugo for the romantic type.**_

_He is. Only to me._

_**AWWWW**_

_Hey he's mine. You have Human Puppy._

Ochaco put her phone away just as Izuku came back in. He looked worried about something and slightly panicked.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have to cut this short. I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"Go where?"

"The hospital. My daughter, she—"

_"Daughter?!"_ She leapt up, knocking over her chair in the process.

"She was in an accident and she's in the hospital. I need to go see her."

"I'll go with you, then. Somebody should be with you."

"Yeah, thanks."

Ochaco paid for their tea (Manami wishing Izuku's daughter well as they left) and they took the train to the station nearest to the hospital. All the way there, Izuku was mumbling to himself with worry. She felt useless in this kind of situation, like there was nothing she could do to ease his mind.

At the hospital itself, Izuku dashed to the receptionist in the emergency room.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya. I'm here to see my daughter, Eri."

"She's in surgery at the moment, sir. But if you could, please fill out her insurance information while you wait."

Shakily, Izuku took the clipboard from the woman and sat down in the chairs. Ochaco sat beside him, watching him tremble as he filled out the information. She placed a gentle hand on his arm and his eyes snapped to her, his entire demeanor calming slightly as she gave him an encouraging smile. He finished filling out the information and handed the paperwork back to the woman, who nodded and put it on file. He then sank into the chair next to Ochaco once again.

"I'm sorry this happened to her," Ochaco stated.

"She's only six. This is terrible…"

"Do you know exactly what happened?"

"A little bit. She was hit by a car and rushed here almost immediately. They got my number from her babysitter."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"If… if I hadn't… asked you on a date today—"

"No, this wasn't your fault. It was an accident, a random accident. You couldn't have known that this would happen." He placed a hand on hers. "But I know Eri is going to pull through. She's strong and stubborn."

_It's almost like I'm her mother…_

* * *

"Mr. Midoriya?"

Ochaco watched Izuku shoot upright at the doctor's words.

"Yes, sir?"

"Your daughter is stabilized and the surgery was a success. She'll have a cast on her leg and wrist for a while, but she's going to be fine."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course."

Izuku took Ochaco by the hand and they followed the doctor down the hall to the recovery room. Inside, a young girl with silvery hair was lying on the bed. Her right leg was in a bright pink cast, a matching one on her left wrist, and she brightened slightly. Ochaco could tell that she wasn't completely off the anesthesia yet.

"Papa," she called.

"Hi, kiddo," he greeted her, standing next to her bed.

"My head feels funny."

"They had to make you sleep while they fixed you up. But you'll feel better soon."

"That's good." She started to poke her cast. "Papa, my arm's pink!"

"It's your cast. It's going to help your wrist get better."

"And my leg too?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her. Ochaco stood awkwardly off to the side and Eri finally noticed her.

"Who's that, Papa?"

"That's Ochaco. I went out with her today."

"She's really pretty. I like her."

"I'm glad."

"Is she gonna be my mama?"

Heat spread through Ochaco's cheeks. _God_, Eri was adorable.

"M-maybe… but it's up to her!"

"Thanks," Ochaco mumbled, staring at the floor.

* * *

"He's here."

"It's going to be fine."

"No, he's going to ruin this. I know he is."

Ochaco watched Kazumi pace up and down in her white dress.

Today was a day none of them had been sure would come. Kazumi and Bakugo were getting married. The engagement had happened seemingly out of nowhere, but Kazumi's reasoning for accepting so quickly was simply 'we're practically married already and this way the sperm donor can't drag me back home'. Which, given the fact that Enji Todoroki had been attempting to bring his youngest home for several months, was completely reasonable. And that was why Kazumi hadn't invited him to the wedding in the first place, giving the invitations to her mother, brothers, and sister through her twin so he wouldn't find out. Somehow he had and Kazumi had seen him through a window.

"If he tries anything, you know the rest of your family won't let him get very far."

"I know, but I'm starting to panic."

There was a knock at the door.

"Chaco? It's me."

_Izuku!_

"Can I come in?"

"Let Papa in!" insisted Eri, bouncing in her pink frilly flower-girl dress.

"Is that okay, Kazumi?"

"Yes. Please, let him in."

Izuku entered and opened his mouth to speak before he caught sight of Ochaco. He stared in shock, eyes wide, and snapped his jaw shut.

"Izuku, are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-you look amazing!" he blurted. Ochaco felt her cheeks heat up.

"Y-you too."

"What did you need, Izuku?" asked Kazumi, snapping him out of it.

"Oh. Kacchan sent me to tell you that he's not letting your dad near you. Even at the reception. And also that he wanted to come himself but Kirishima wouldn't let him."

"Of course." Kazumi looked a lot calmer. "Thanks, Izuku."

"No problem." His eyes were on Ochaco again.

"Papa!" Eri ran over. "Don't I look pretty like Mama?"

"Yeah, you do!" He picked up his daughter and gave her a hug, making her giggle.

"We'll be starting soon," the brunette reminded him. "You should get going."

"See you out there."

When the time came, Ochaco made sure Eri had her basket and the little girl bounced excitedly before skipping down the aisle, spilling flower petals on the ground. Then Ochaco, Ashido, Jiro, Yaoyorozu, and Tsuyu made their way down.

Then finally, it was Kazumi's turn.

In the two years she'd known Bakugo, Ochaco had known him to be loud, brash, rude, and proud. Not once had he ever been shocked into silence or looked amazed like he was now. His eyes were on Kazumi and only on her, like they were the only two people on the planet right now. And as she reached him, he grabbed her hand as if trying to assure himself that she was real. Ochaco held Kazumi's bouquet as the two took their vows and her eyes met Izuku's. The words of the soon-to-be-married couple were lost in the fold and suddenly, Ochaco could see herself in Kazumi's place, marrying Izuku. It felt natural and so right. She wanted that. She wanted to be in the same position as Kazumi with Izuku.

"…you may kiss the bride!"

Bakugo and Kazumi kissed in front of everyone and cheers went up from the crowd.

_They've come so far. And they had way more against them…_

At the reception, when the cake had been cut and the dancing was done, Kazumi threw her bouquet behind her for all the single girls to catch. It landed in Ochaco's hands somehow, even though she wasn't even really trying to catch it. Like Kazumi had been _aiming_ for her or something.

"Weird, huh?" Izuku stated as Ochaco stepped off the dance floor.

"A little. Was she aiming for me?"

"Um, well…" Ochaco tilted her head at her boyfriend. "She might've been."

"That would be so like her…"

"Because I told her I wanted to do something." He got down on one knee and Ochaco noticed that Kazumi was smirking over by Bakugo. Knowingly.

"I-Izuku…"

"Ochaco Uraraka, will you marry me?"

A ring box sat in Izuku's hand and Ochaco covered her mouth with her own. Wordlessly, she nodded and he slid the ring on her finger. They shared a kiss to the cheers of all their friends.

In just a year, she'd gone from a girl who couldn't hold onto a relationship to a woman who was engaged with a soon-to-be daughter. Maybe they'd moved fast, but she was sure that Izuku was the one for her and he was sure that she was the one for him. What more could they need?

* * *

**Hi. A nice long one-shot for all y'all.**

** Hope you enjoyed.**

** So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
